Rhinomon
Rhinomon= Rhinomon is an Armor-level Mammal Digimon that evolved through the power of the "Digimental of Miracles". It is clad in armor made of Chrome Digizoid, and this armor cannot be destroyed even by laser-based attacks let alone physical attacks due to its surface becoming reflective while at the same time becoming bulky armor. Also, although it looks as if it is sluggish, it moves its body by using its excess power, so it is able to travel quickly to the point of being abnormal, contrary to its build. |-|Rhinomon X= Boasting of a massive body clad in the super metal "Chrome Digizoid" and unparalleled charging strength, it has fully exhibited its power on fixed targets in a straight line. Furthermore, the horn on its head has become sword-shaped, so not only does it thrust with it, but it also gained the ability to slash with it, allowing it to engage in combat with its horn while moving. Its armor has been polished even further, not only raising its defense but also, more importantly, completely changing its attack pattern to become more aggressive. Most prominently, its horn has been transformed into a sword, which it uses for various attacks such as to impale enemies it charges towards and disintegrate their data, and to split enemies into two with a large swing of its head. Its personality has also changed to become more hostile, and it will boldly challenge any Digimon it deems powerful to a duel. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least 6-C Name: Rhinomon | Rhinomon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Armor level Vaccine/Free Attribute Mammal Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Atomic Burst, Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly. Prevents the return from being disassemble to 1s and 0s), Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Probability Manipulation (Those who acquire the power of the Digimental of Miracles, no matter what kind of predicament they fall into, are able to overcome it through that miraculous power. As such this Digimental is called a miracle item) | All previous abilities amplified, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to other Champion/Armor Digimon such as Seadramon) | At least Island level (Far stronger than before). Bypasses Conventional Durability with Atomic Burst and Atomic Blade. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to Flamedramon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: Island level | At least Island level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: It's Horn, Ain Soph Aur jewels, Digimental/Digi-Egg of Miracles Intelligence: Rhinomon is a notably skilled fighter, however it is a one trick pony whose main tactic revolves around charging its opponent. Weaknesses: Has a very predictable fighting style Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Rhinomon *'Atomic Burst:' Wraps its body in light, like a barrier, emitted from the "Ain Soph Aur" jewels embedded in its armor, and then charges into the opponent. Those who suffer this technique are disassembled into digital data composed of "0"s and "1"s, the smallest units of data, and never return to their original state. *'Miracle Creation:' Due to the properties of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, Rhinomon has a miraculous ability to overcome any predicament placed before him, thus enacting a "miracle" as the origin his power implies. As a result, a series of coincidences will occur that will guarantee Rhinomon's victory no matter what odds he faces. Rhinomon X *'Atomic Blade:' Impales enemies it charges towards and disintegrate their data. *'Split Burst:' Swings its head, splitting the enemy into two with the sword on its snout. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Armored Characters Category:Information Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Genderless Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Probability Users Category:Knights Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6 Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users